


"But why is the moon gone?"

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Based off of a prompt.





	"But why is the moon gone?"

“But why is the moon gone?” Peter gaped, eyes wide with wonder and horror as he looked upwards. His mouth hung open, his shock evident. To his side, Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in annoyance.  
“Because it’s not nighttime,” he strained the last two words, hoping that this time that the information would stick in the concussed kids head. The sat in the medical room of the compound, and they made a grave mistake in putting Peter in a room with floor to ceiling to windows.  
“But why is the moon gone? Did someone steal it?” Sloppy hands tried to push away the covers of the bed, but they were quickly pulled back up by the billionaire, who was muttering something along the lines of “stay in the freaking bed kid, or I will tape you down, goddamnit”. “Tony,” the kid whined, “we need to get the moon back!”  
Tony’s lips formed a tense line as he stared off into the distance. The mission hadn’t gone as planned, and a few of the team had gotten injured. Really badly injured. Peter wasn’t the worse, with a broken leg and a few broken ribs as well as a bad concussion. Clint had had his wrists broken, and then a few of his fingers snapped, as well as the mental injuries that come with torture. But Barnes was currently in a coma, and Sam was coming in and out of consciousness as well as a shattered collarbone. So compared to the rest of the team, Peter was pretty goddamned good. But Tony’s sanity was slowly slipping away.   
“Listen,” he tried, turning to Peter, “the moon has gone to sleep.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, gone to beddy-byes! Got really tired,” reaching over, Tony patted Peters' head. The boy settled down into the bed.  
“Should I go to bed too?” Peter blinked up at Tony with childlike wonder before screwing his eyes closed.   
“No! No, no, don’t go sleep Petey, you need to stay awake,” Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulders, making sure that he didn’t go to sleep. The medics want him to stay awake, to be able to monitor him.  
“But the moon is asleep!”  
“But you need to stay awake, do look after the sun, okay?”  
“Oh… okay!” Peter sat up straight, eyes wide open as he stared outside with his full attention. For a good minute, Peter didn’t blink, and Tony was slightly in awe at his dedication.   
“How much morvine are you on?” Tony muttered, before letting out a large groan.


End file.
